The present invention relates generally to three axis magnetometer sensors, and more particularly, to three axis magnetometer sensor alignment and field registration.
Reference is made to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/616,158, filed Nov. 20, 1990, for "Dipole Moment Detection and Localization," assigned to the assignee of the present invention, the contents of which is incorporated herein by reference. The dipole moment detection and localization process described in this application has been demonstrated to yield dramatic performance improvement over currently available magnetic anomaly detection systems using a single sensor to detect a change in the total local magnetic field. Applying the dipole moment detection and localization process to the output of a linear array of sensors increases the detection sensitivity and provides for localization and orientation of the dipole.
Notwithstanding the beneficial capabilities provided by the above-cited detection and localization process, there is a need for additional processing that may be combined with the above-cited processing to enhance performance.